1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metering valve for the application of liquids which has a discharge opening which can be closed by a closure element and from which liquid drops are discharged when the valve is opened.
2. The Prior Art
Such a valve is known from the prior art, for example from DE 10 2007 020 361 A1, whose content is made the subject of the present invention in its entirety by reference. Such metering valves serve in automated production and production technology for the application of liquid or pasty media in the small and very small quantity ranges. In this respect, any liquid or pasty medium is understood as a liquid within the framework of the present application, whether of high or low viscosity. For the application of the liquid, the liquid is pressurized within the valve and a liquid drop is discharged from the valve on a brief opening thereof and this liquid drop is applied to a surface at speed, with the liquid drop flowing through the air between the discharge opening and the surface.
With metering valves of the aforesaid kind, the assembly of the valves is frequently time-intensive since the exact position of the impact point of the liquid drop cannot be recognized without the metering valve being put into operation, which is frequently unwanted due to the media used, for example adhesives.